


Scales and Gills

by toolazytothink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Aw thanks friend, College, Gay, Here's some flowers, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Oblivious Reader, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mom, Racism, SO GAY, Science, Sorry Not Sorry, This ia my third attempt at uploading, as in, fellswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolazytothink/pseuds/toolazytothink
Summary: As far as the eye can seeStories with skeletons and human femalesTypically 6 or more skeletonsBut from aboveA voice asked"Why not change it up?"So they took a storyAnd changed the characters to fish and dinosAnd thus This fic was born....You're going to collegeEbott has the most affordable collegeAnd you found an affordable living situationWith several people





	1. College

**Author's Note:**

> For those of You who don't understand Ninjabro  
> My friend likes Ninjago  
> So I put it in

Colleges. Colleges..  
So many colleges..  
MU, UM, UT, GC, EU, NM, US, UF, SF, OT, AU, ZN, JJ, TM, AK....  
None of them had the degree you were looking for..  
With reasonable living prices.  
You had one last shot: Ebott University.  
It was a 4 day train ride, and the tuition was affordable.  
But, the living situation...  Had one reasonable ad on the college page!  
Multiple roommates, that's fine.   
Room of own, awesome.  
Close to the college, yes.  
No racists, not a problem.  
Utilities included, perfect!  
Call xxx-xzx-yxyx, Alphys for information.  
Oh no.  
A * _gasp_ * phone call.   
Confidence, y/n.  
Maybe they like ninjabro too. Yeah. Then you can talk about Zachary with them.  
 _yes_  
You picked up your phone, dialing the number in. They didn't answer until the third ring, audibly fumbling with the phone.  
"H-Hello?" She sounded tentative about answering.  
"Ninjabro."  
"W-What??"  
"Sorry, I meant.. Uh.."  
"Is this a p-prank?"  
You nearly dropped the phone in a panic. "NO! No. I'm calling about the living ad on the college page-"  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah. A-Are you up to it? W-We can move you I-in by tomor-"  
"I actually won't be available for that in about a week or more."  
"I-I see. We can do that. Can I a-ask why you're calling now?"  
"I need to, um, college and.. Goodbyes and packing. Train." You facepalmed. What amazing talking skills.  
"... Okay! We'll s-see you when the time comes. We can talk living then. Buhbye." She sounded a bit more rushed, and before you could say goodbye, she hung up. You held your phone for a while, staring at the screen.  
Oh my god.  
Oh my GOD.  
OH MY GOD  
YOU JUST DID A PHONE CALL AND FIGURED OUT LIVING ARRANGEMENTS.  
YOU DID A FUTURE PREPARE!  
OH MY _GOD_  
Instead of mentally cheering, you let out a large whoop, kicked your legs out, knocked something off your desk, ak fell back in your chair from the kick, and scrambled to get up and bolt out of your room. "MOM! MOM!! GUESS WHAT I DID!!"

Your mom hesitated, her original joy fading. "Where again?" She asked, wringing her hands together  
"Ebott University! Isn't it great?" You were genuinely excited, jumping a little.  
"Well.. Yeah.. But.. It's so far away-."  
"I'll be sure to visit!"  
"-and Ebbot is known for their.. Population "  
You groaned. Of course she'd bring them up. "I know it's in a city with a few monsters-"  
"90.6% of the monster population, y/n. There was a reason they were trapped underground and forgotten. You know this."  
You did research. There was no real reason. "Was it because we humans were assholes?"  
"Y/n-" she warned  
"Mother, I have been an official adult for about three months, so you cannot stop me." You turned back to your room to work on the college assignment.  
  


After only two days, you got a letter from the college. You managed to grab the mail before your mom, and nearly squealed when you saw your letter. Before your mom could ask, you'd already ran to your room and tore open the letter.  
'Dear l/n  
We looked over your request, and are happy to accept you in our academy. Please come as soon as possible so we can set up classes.  
Best wishes on the journey.'  
It ended with a fancy signature you couldn't quite read, but whatever!  
You got in!  
You squeed, carefully pinning the letter to the wall by the computer. You got up to tell your mom..  
But decided against it...  
It's about noon, you should probably pack.  
.  
..  
....  
~~ ~~MANY HOURS LATER~~ ~~

You can't say you're not proud of yourself. You got all your room in only.. 10 hours! Hah! Woo! In... Six suitcase you spent one of those hours buying! Haha! Ahahahahahhaah! God you need some sleep. You looked up the number on your phone, opening up your messaging app.

You.  
10:16  
Hi.   
This is Y/N, and I'm texting to confirm me moving in with you. I'll be ready in about 4 days.

You hit send as you plugged your phone in, passing out on your bed before you saw the next message.  
It was going to be a long train ride.


	2. Train Ride and Joey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Ebott!  
> You meet one of your roommates, and a perv...  
> Your roomate is quite edgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm using the Swapfell that is the reds and yellows.  
> With the swirly glasses

"Alright, and we packed your extra pepper spray, and your magic defence kit, and your mons-"  
"MOM! I don't need fucking Monster Repellent! They're people too." You turned around, zipping your backpack up.  
"Yes, and there are bad humans like there are bad monsters, if I could give you some sort of human repellent, I would." She sighed, wrapping her arms around you, "Please be careful."  
"I will."  
"And remember to stay in that closet."  
"MOM!" You shrieked, shoving her away and covering your face.  
"I'm just kidding dear. Except I'm not. We've kept it a secret from the rest of the family, Y/N. Don't do it."  
"MOM STOP."  
"Momma, please. Y/N can't help it." Your brother chirped, messing with your backpack zippers.  
"BRADEN-" you were interrupted by your train's whistle, and you gave your little brother a brief hug.  
"You're going to monster town, right? I get your stuff when you're eaten." He whispered.  
You smirked, whispering back, "I stole your MTT figures.", and ran over to the train  
"Y/N!!!" Your brother shrieked as you boarded, your mother barely stopping him from chasing you. You stumbled on the train, finding your seat, and waving to your family as the train started pulling off.   
This was it Y/N.  
A good change.  
No going back  
No letting.. Last minute anxiety stop you.  
You're on the way to responsibilities..  
You looked down at your phone, shooting a texts back and forth with some friends to get the stress of the train ride off.

Dorkburger  
8:02  
WAIT? I DIDN'T GET A GOODBYE HUG??

Y/N  
8:02  
You live in California

Dorkburger  
8:03  
BUT STILL  
I DESERVE HUGS

You chuckled, continually chatting until you fell asleep.  
Why the hell was the train ride so early anyway?  
\---

"Well hello~" A voice beside you whistled, disturbing your lovely dream. Screw your light sleeping,  "Where're you headed, sweetheart?"  
"I'm heading to Ebott, if you _must_  know." You tired glared at him, rubbing your eyes. He's a pretty scrawny guy, maybe 5'8. He had a good looking face.. But you weren't interested.  
"Ebott? Well, look at that, sweetheart. We're going to the same place."   
"Stop calling me sweetheart."  
"Darling?"  
"No."  
"Hun?"  
"Eh.. No."  
"Sugar?"  
Ew _"No."_  
"Sexy?"  
"STOP!" You stood up, shoving past him. Might as well get some food, to escape this guy.. Except he decided to follow you.. And sit with you... And he won't stop getting into your personal space..  
Say something, Y/N. Push him away.  
"I-"  
"So, I never introduced myself.. I'm Joey~" hhh, "What's your name, sw-" He reached over to touch you, and as soon as he came near, fear took over for a moment and you jabbed him. Not enough to really hurt him, but he fell back from the chair into the aisle.  
"SPEECH MEET STAMPEDE!" You heard a child yell as the train halted, and several dozen 8th graders came running through the train, stepping all over him. The waitress that had been coming to take your order had to slide into the seat beside you so she didn't fall as well.. What a sight.  
Just as Joey went to stand, two old women came and walked over him, almost stomping on him. One even slammed their Cane into his crotch.. He deserved it, but ouch..  
"That's what you get for messing with a lady, kid." One yelled as they got off, laughing with her friend (you assume they're friends)  
"Yeah.. Can he get a medic, and can I get some eggs?"

Alright! Lets go! Just fifteen minutes to Ebott. You called the homeowner, who you learned was named Alphys, about an hour before, and she told you she was too busy with work to pick you up. She apologized quite a bit, and told you her friend Scythe was going to pick you up.   
Edgy.  
She gave you Scythe's number, and they gave you a general description of themself.  
Very edgy.    
And it appears you're living with monsters...  
Neat!  
You stretched as the train came to a halt, the monster to pick you up... Rather evident by the amount of people avoiding contact. They were just on their phone and-  
Wow, that was a large muzzle.. And weapon..  
Just breath, Y/N. It's gonna be fine. They're probably a wonderful person, and not one to be afraid of.   
...  
...  
.......  
The train finally screeched it's final halting screech, and you somehow managed to be one of the first ones off the train. You sent them a quick text, and waved at them. They looked up at you and, wow... Intimidation +10  
"Y/N?" Her voice was almost a growl, even though there was no force behind iy, "Scythe."   
She looked around, painfully grabbing your hand and walking out of the train station, ignoring your asks of release until you were beside a car. It was a very pretty car, a metallic purple, without a hood. While you were admiring the car, you heard the door open and close, but paid no attention..  
It's such a pretty color, this paint job must have cost a lot, and maintaining it- ** _HONK_**  
You looked up as soon as the honk started, noting her look of impatience and quickly throwing your stuff in the backseat and yourself in the front. Maybe you could bring up a conversation? What to talk about.. Oh! College courses!  
"So... Do you-" She immediatley turned up the radio to blast some pirate rock..  
So much for conversation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a specific Alphine pair you want to see? I may add them in a future chapter!


	3. Meeting them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are rude  
> Some are shy  
> You feel like Undyne will be your main protection  
> But you meet everyone  
> And put your stuff up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames are addressed and given!

The drive lasted about an 3 hours, just from the sheer amount of traffic. It was so early in the morning, everyone was heading to work and school. You couldn't help watching out the window the entire time.   
You moved from a smaller  town to a big city, it's an incredible change. Like the way the buildings dwarfed you, and the large amount of people on the crosswalks. Scythe seemed fine with not talking to you, every so often you would look at her, and she would be glancing at you for a split second.  
It was strange, but, you suppose you would be the same way, seeing someone who would normally fear you.  
Her house, if there had been no traffic, would have only been one hour away. But hey, you're in a city now, this is normal now..  
How clogged would the Metra to ths college be??  
When you reached the house, you were left gaping. It wasn't a mansion, probably, but it had two stories and it looked like a basement and an attic. It was also packed nicely in the woods, without any houses close by.  
"..?" Scythe gave you a strange look, as you got out of the car. But she didn't say anything..  
"Holy shiiiiiiiit." You whispered, grabbing your stuff. Wait-  
Were you not nice looking enough? They have such a nice place.  
What if they didn't want you to stay?   
Maybe you should g-  
Nope. Scythe has thrown you over her shoulder and is carrying you to the door.  You stiffened up like a board, unable to say anything about the physical contact. You had Haphephobia, and you were working on it. But you couldn't help your reactions..  
"Toughen up, buttercup." She muttered, kicking her door open. When the thing slammed behind you two, she dropped you on the ground, walking out of the little area. You were about to yell at her for treating you so rudely, but the house blew you away.  
It was huge, with a loving room that would easily hold your bedroom, maybe twice(you had a small house). The walls were rather barren, and had splotches where paints were different from the overall light blue. You were still lying down, absent mindedly noting the pair of feet in front of you. Very nice shoes..   
What did catch your attention, however, was the gas tank behind said feet, and the mask very close to your face. You smacked it away, and above you, someone tsked.  
"Told ya it wouldn't work, D- Vivi." You could practically hear a shit eating grin as 'Vivi' sighed.  
"What a shame. Oh well. If she doesn't stand up in about 2 seconds, in my medical opinion, I diagnose her with dead."  
"How about no?!" You yelped, quickly jumping to your feet. Beside Scythe was a fish lady, standing quite a few inches above you. She had bright yellow swirled glasses, and bright red hair. She had some large braces on too. Apart from her lab coat, she had a mustard yellow Batman shirt and some sweatpants  
"Oh, what a shame. I was going to bring you back.. With these!" She procured a large pair of scissors and you yelped, jumping back into the door. Both of them were amused, the fish giggling and Scythe chuckling.  
"I'm just _joking_. Stars, you think I'd do that without strapping you down? As if." She laughed A little more, it was.. Off, "But I'm Vivi, and it's nice to meet you!" She ended her statement with a sickenly sweet tone, holding her hand out for you to shake. You hesitantly took it, and was met with a shock that caused those spasms you see in cartoons. She laughed louder, nearly snorting a few times, "I made a joy buzzer with enough amps to stop and start your heart at the same time." She explained, leaving you to dizzily fall on your bags. That didn't sound right. Oh. That's fun. You died and came back. Oh. In a space of less than a second. O h.  
"Alphys, c'mon, it's the human!" You heard Vivi giggle some more. Scythe looked like she was about to speak, but said nothing, walking off in the direction Vivi had. Strange, but you were focused on standing up and not being dizzy. A lizard monster like Scythe, just closer to your height, came in the room. She wore rectangular glasses and a closed lab coat. Lacking the scars they had had, she walked up to you and grabbed your hand, shaking it.   
"H-Hi, y/n. I'm Alphys. So sorry I couldn't p-pick you up, I have a project I-I'm working on, kind of i-important." She shrugged, shaking your hand for a second too long. You weren't going to complain, while she was scaly, and you both seemed to be very awkward, the scales were interesting. Not quite like a lizards, and kind of soft..   
God, you're weird.  
"That's alright. Scythe made lovely company." She seemed surprised for a second, but nodded, "I'm assuming you're r-"  
"F-family, yeah.." She quickly interrupts, seeming quite nervous. Hey, she's letting a human possibly stay in her house, you would be too. She left the room before you could continue, and you opted to walk into the living room, sitting nervously on the couch.  
You really hoped they like you. You had enough money to get an apartment, but their house was so nice.. And big..  
"Hey, Experiment!" You heard Vivi yell, probably to another room mate, "Experiment!  ... Human!" Oh, she was talking to you. Why were you being called Experiment..?, "Try this, Experiment! You'll L.O.V.E it!" You turned around, and she handed you a bubbling yellow drink.  
That seemed 100% safe, yeah. You'll trust it. It seems fine, seeing as it's in a beaker, "What is it..?" You asked, hesitantly smelling it. It smelled like lemons..?  
"Sparkling lemonade, duh! What, you Think I'm going to give you a cup of acid?"  Fair enough. It was kind of rude to assume she's trying to kill you. You swirled the contents around in the cup. You weren't a fan of lemons either, but she did give you it..  
You raised the cup to your mouth, and something glowing blue knocked it out of your hand onto the floor. It created a giant hole in the floor, before it evaporated. You couldn't help but start shaking, scooting away from Vivi as she fell, laughing so loud your head hurt a little. She almost * _killed_ * you, and she's laughing.  
" _ **VIVI**_ " a voice barked, shutting her up almost immediately, "We want her ALIVE!"   
You looked over at the source of the voice, and there was a group of people coming in, another fish lady crossing her arms. She looked to be a little taller than Vivi, and she had an eyepatch. She also had bright red hair, and was wearing a pink tank top with some black pants. There was a logo on her top, but it was too faded to read.  
"We can't have a dead roommate, Vivi!" She chastised again, walking up to Vivi and pushing her a little.  
"It's just a prank, bro~" the other fish lady groaned, jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside you.  
"I'm Undyne. Nice to meet you..." You stared at her for a moment, confused why she stopped. She started sweating and you, a genius human being, realised after about ten seconds she needed your name, so you supplied it, "Right... Y/N.. It's a pleasure to meet and/or possibly live with you."  
You felt a little nervous as you were surrounded by the others. It was weird, though. How similar they looked. They were family, but it was still weird.  
"Alright," Undyne said, standing up once everyone sat down. You look around the room, and find another of the fish ladies, and a lizard lady glaring you down. You shrunk into the couch a little, looking back to Undyne, "Potential Roommate! So, Y/N! Over here you have Jock," The glaring lizard lady nods, "Knife", the glaring fish lady rolls her eye, "Dice," a lizard lady behind Knife stuck her head out, "You met Vivi and Scythe.. There's Nerd," a Nervous fish lady waved at you, "and you already met Alphys and I!" You nodded, Undyne placing her hands on her hips, "You already gave Alphys enough info on the train ride to confirm you're not awful or a murderer or somerhing. Do you WANT to stay with us..?" You didn't need much consideration, but you were still hesitant..   
Hopefully they liked you..  
You nodded, smiling up at her, "Great! Let's get your room set up!" You stood up and walked with Undyne to your bags, the bags you _struggled_  wheeling around, and she picked them up easily under her arms. You couldn't help being amazed as she walked up the stairs like she was carrying nothing. You slowly trailed behind her.   
There were many different doors on the floor, and Undyne pointed left the right on the opposite wall... With her foot, "Me, Jock, Knife, Scythe, Alphys, Nerd, Dice, Vivi and you." Once you were beside her, you noticed more doors on the side closer to you, "We have a guest bedroom and the bathroom. This house originally had _two_ bedrooms, but the nerds created some little robots to build onto this place. It's pretty cool!" Undyne was grinning, waiting by your door. You opened it, and Undyne went and dropped your bags and your bed.  
"Ya get the smallest room, but hey, I think it's still pretty nice." It was the _smallest?_  It was bigger than your old room by a bit, and it was very pretty. It had a _queen_  sized bed. You walked up to the bed, pressing down on it. The blankets were so soft!  
"Thank you a lot, Undyne! This room is awesome!" Wait a sec,"When do I need to pay first?"  
"Last day of every month. You still gotta little bit." Undyne left the room, and you lay back on the bed.  
This was exciting. Even though you were slightly threatened, you felt like you were going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I can improve


End file.
